Fantasy Factory
by bloodthirstydamon
Summary: All it took to knock some sense into Elena was a small conversation about boyfriends and girlfriends with Andrew. Who would've thought an innocent five year old would have the power to encourage Elena into admitting her feelings to Damon. Sequel to Babysitting Little Lockwood, it's a crazy ride of pure shameless smut, Elena has fantasies waiting to be fulfilled by Damon. (re-post)


_A/N: Oii! I am back my darlings! Here is the first chapter to the sequel for 'Babysitting Little Lockwood'. This was formerly titled 'Fulfilling Delena's Fantasies' but uhm I'm gonna change it cos' obviously..who knows what the hell was going through my head when I decided to name it this (seriously, I'm terrible at titling crap. Sounds like I was on some acid trip high as balls lol) But anyways, I'm gonna call it 'Fantasy Factory' it's mildly better than the other title don't you think? Okie dokes then, so let me just say that I wrote this pre-season four, I was going through a phase. I just wanted these two to fuck each other senseless, so basically it'll be mostly pure shameless smut with a dash of fluff :) cos' I just love writing sweet shit okay pls don't judge me lol(there's really no plot either okay sorry) Well enough of my irrelevant blabber, please carry on my wayward sons and daughters :) xx  
_

** Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters capiche? **

* * *

Elena was nuzzled up to Damon's side, her head on his chest and her hair sprawled all over her pillow. She was breathing heavily, tracing random patterns on his bare chest.

"Well...that was...interesting" Damon said looking up at the ceiling sighing deeply in content. He looked down at her, a smirk on those perfect plump lips of his.

"It was perfect" she whispered with a sigh.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked a hesitantly. She could hear the doubt in his voice and her heart tightened in her chest. Even after the wonderful, passionate and mind blowing love making they'd just got done with, he still wasn't fully convinced that this really wasn't a onetime thing.

"Wherever this" she said motioning with her hand between them, "leads us. I meant what I said Damon. I don't want just one night with you, I never did. In fact I knew that if I ever did manage to allow myself one night with you, I'd be hooked for ever and I'd wish for more" she finished. She kissed his chest softly and smiled sweetly up at him before going back to tracing random patterns on his chest. Damon swelled up with unfamiliar happiness inside and smiled to himself.

"That's good enough for me" he responded kissing the top of her head. "How about we rest up for now?" he asked. Her response was a soft hum as she snuggled closer to him, and let herself slip into a peaceful slumber.

Damon on the other hand just laid there, listening to her steady heartbeat. He smiled, memories of what they had just done a couple hours ago coming back. Still finding it all so surprising and unbelievable, he kissed her forehead and let his eyes shut, softly caressing her long brown locks as he too slipped into the depths of peaceful sleep.

Elena woke up, a small smile playing on her lips. She sighed with her eyes still closed and let her mind wander to last night's turn of events. How does a simple innocent night of babysitting turn into this? Not a clue in mind, but she was glad things had turned out the way they did.

Slowly, she let her eyes flutter open, and she gazed up at a beautiful sleeping Damon. Elena was mind-blown at how he managed to look so angelic yet amazingly sexy while he slept. He just looked so peaceful and content, his features soft and not a single trace of usual sarcastic self.

He began to stir and his nose twitched slightly making him look incredibly adorable. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips so she covered her mouth, her eyes widening as she waited for his reaction. He surprised her as he turned his head to the side and smiled. "Good morning" he said his voice hoarse and unused. He chuckled slightly and cleared his throat. "Sorry" he said opening his gorgeous blue cerulean eyes and smiling sheepishly.

"Its fine, I mean I understand, what with all the groaning moaning and grunting from last night" she said with another giggle.

"Have I ever mentioned that your giggle is fucking cute?" he asked her grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. He pulled their tangled hands and kissed hers.

"Mmm nope, you haven't" she said smiling. He rolled his eyes at her playfully. "You're cute when you sleep" she commented kissing his chest making him groan. Crazy how one single touch from her could have a significant effect over him.

He felt her lips curl into a smile as she pressed them lightly to his chest making her way up to his neck. Slowly she propped herself up and threw her leg over his naked waist. She straddled him and peppered light kisses all over his torso.

"Elena" he said in a warning tone. She looked up at him through her lashes and smirked. "You're killing me here" he breathed out as she wiggled her bottom against his morning wood.

"Oh you know you love it" she whispered, smiling at him wickedly. One night with Damon was all it took to turn Elena into a sex crazed freak. She placed her warm little hands on his shoulders snaking them around his neck and leaning down to brush her lips against his. She felt him smile against her lips and couldn't help but smile as well.

She kissed him properly now, licking his bottom lip and moaning as she felt his erection brushing against her bottom. "You know" she started in a low sensual voice, "I've always wanted to have sex in the shower" she said nibbling at his earlobe, sucking it between her teeth and pulling at it playfully.

Damon chuckled raising his arms and taking her face in his hands. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, trailing down her jaw line and along her neck lightly biting her shoulder, and sucking her soft flesh. Elena immediately felt herself getting wet, and she moaned grinding against him, desperately seeking some friction between them. He smiled enjoying the effect he had on her.

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought my beautiful, sweet and innocent Elena had sexual fantasies begging to be fulfilled" Damon mused waggling his eyebrows as he caressed her cheek. She pressed her face against the inside of his palm and smiled.

"Who said I was 'innocent'?" she asked biting her lip. "Trust me, I am far from innocent" she purred with a wink. Damon growled pulling her down for a rough and fervent kiss. They broke the kiss and Elena placed her forehead against his panting. "Mr. Salvatore, would you do me the honor of fulfilling all my sexual fantasies?" she whispered in his ear. God she was so beautiful and sexy, so perfect he thought.

"My pleasure" he said huskily and picking her up in his arms in one swift motion. She gasped at his sudden move and in turn he captured her slightly parted lips in a hungry kiss. His tongue explored every little nook and cranny of her mouth. She pressed herself closer to him and moaned her hardened nipples against his chest.

They parted for air, because after all, she was human. He placed her on top of the sink kissing her cheek softly, and made his way to the shower. Elena bit her lip as she saw his butt and back muscles flex as he walked away from her.

"Mmm I love your firm and round ass" she said coquettishly, and heard him chuckle.

"And I could say the same" he responded, making his way back to her. He picked her up gently, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She giggled as he playfully bit her between her neck and shoulder. His playful bite turned into hot wet kisses that trailed up to her ear and he whispered to her, "I'm going to fucking rock your world like no one's ever rocked it before". Her breath hitched and she swallowed hard, heat pooling deep within her core.

He climbed into the shower, and the hot steaming water trickled down her back. Her head fell back and she let the water caress the crown of her head. Damon watched her in awe, unable to believe he was actually there, at that moment with the most beautiful human being he'd ever encountered in his entire lifetime. He leaned down and flicked his tongue over one of her perky breast, her nipple hard. She ground her hips into him and he groaned pushing her against the cold shower's wall. She grinned at him, her wet her clinging to her face. She had never looked so beautiful to him. He kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moved her arms around his neck tangling her finger in his semi wet black locks and brought his face closer deepening the kiss.

He stopped kissing her and moved down to her chest giving some attention to her other breast and she arched her back pressing her chest closer to his mouth as he held her up against the wall with one arm and palmed her other breast with his free hand. "Mmm Damon, that feels...so...oh god" she gasped as he took the arm that he was using to palm her breast with and snaked it between them inserting two fingers inside her. He smirked at how wet she was for him. Her inner walls were tight around his finger and he pumped them in and out furiously. She loosened her grip on his hair and brought one hand down to her clit and rubbed it hard in circles. "Oh shit...fuck...damn it" she let out a stream of profanities as her head fell back in pleasure. "Fuck, Damon, I'm so close!" she screamed.

He lowered her a bit, her wet back easily sliding down the wall. He positioned his hard member between her legs and teased her entrance. "Stop being a fucking tease" she said trough gritted teeth. Damon chuckled at her impatience and plunged deep inside her without a warning. They both moaned at the sensation, and started moving against each other. She moved her hips in a circular motion meeting each of his thrusts and he whispered a mix of sweet confessions of love and dirty words in her ear as they both got closer and closer to their peak. He placed his forehead against her, the water falling down Damon's back, still warm. They looked at one another, straight into their eyes; the intimacy of the moment was so intense, yet neither of them could bring themselves to break eye contact. Moans, groans and sighs filled the shower, getting lost in the air along with the steam. And for that split moment, they were the only thing that existed in each other's eyes.

"I'm gonna...urnghh...fuck" he groaned burying his head in the crook of her neck. Their movements began to come off a little frantic and once again Elena rubbed her clit furiously while Damon held her against the shower wall. He felt her clenching around him until she called out his name and came hard. That was enough to push him over the edge and shuddered with his release moaning her name. She gave a small whimper slumping back, the wall and Damon still supporting her body. Her eyes were still closed, and Damon slowly brought her feet back down to the tub. She opened her eyes smiling at him in pure bliss, and he returned the smile.

"Damon" she whispered, "I..I love you" she said timidly pulling his face to hers and kissing him slowly, tenderly. Damon felt his heart leap out of his chest and he prayed this wasn't a dream.

"I love you too Elena. So much" he said kissing her forehead.

Damon sat Elena down on the tub and began to wash her body. His actions were completely sweet and innocent. He washed her hair, rubbing her strawberry scented shampoo on her scalp carefully, rinsing it thoroughly afterwards. He'd scrubbed her sore body gently, being extra careful down there. He poured the warm water over her body with a little bucket that sat besides the toilet seat and washed away the remnants of soap. She smiled, it was the sweetest action of love he had ever done for anyone.

Once he was done with washing her, he quickly washed himself up. Elena couldn't help but want to return the favor but she was utterly and completely spent, and he knew she was, so he just let her watch him wash himself.

Finally, he was done and the water had turned cold. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging on to him as if her life depended on it. Damon liked this, he liked feeling her so close to him, and it felt normal, perfect even.

Drying her off with a white fluffy towel, he sat her on the bed grabbing a pair of panties from her drawer and sliding them up her legs. He pulled an over-sized shirt he found in her closet over her head and then asked her to lie down on her bed pulling the sheet up so he could tuck her in. Elena was in complete awe and all she could do was smile.

He on the other hand had nothing to wear, and she giggled when she saw him shrug jumping in next to her completely naked. "Well, I have nothing to wear, so I'll just sleep like this" he said grinning. "No big deal really, I usually sleep like this" he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him and playfully gave his shoulder a light shove causing him to laugh. "Come here" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. "Rest up baby" he told her kissing the top of her head. It was around eight in the morning so she complied and shut her eyes. Damon smiled following suit, and shutting his eyes welcoming the sleep.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it folks, hot sweetness yeah? Aha I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and if it's not too much to ask, please leave me a review with your thoughts? Also don't be afraid to leave suggestions as well, I'd be happy to add your requests into this fic. Au revoir, till next time my little muffins :)_

_Scarlett. XXX_


End file.
